The School Governor
by AddisonRae
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is a very powerful man. He is also bored. What (or Who?) do you think he’ll do to amuse himself? Lucius Hermione. RRR!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you can recognize. J.K. Rowling does .*grovels at her feet*. Don't sue me; I don't have any money anyway. *Pouts*.   
  
  
Chapter One- Diagon Alley  
  
Summary- Lucius Malfoy is bored. One suggestion: DUCK AND COVER!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Lucius Malfoy sat in the drawing room of the Malfoy Manor. He was terribly bored, and when Lucius Malfoy was bored…bad things happened. Never bad for him, of course. More…entertaining. He loved making people squirm. A mischievous glint shone in his eyes. Draco was going back to Hogwarts in a week, and they had to go shopping for his school supplies.  
  
_Perfect. _  
  
Lucius smirked inside. He would be able to find something, or rather someone, to amuse him in Diagon Alley. Lucius got up and called his son. The boy appeared, and Lucius told him to get ready to leave.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they stepped out of the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron. They went through the back door and entered Diagon Alley. Lucius handed Draco a bag of money, and told him to meet him back there in an hour with his school supplies.  
  
Lucius wandered into Flourish and Blotts, and found exactly what he'd been looking for. A petite girl with bushy brown hair was bent over a book, totally absorbed in it. Lucius despised mud bloods, but he could make good sport of her. He brushed arms with her when he passed causing her to jump.  
  
"sorry" she muttered, "Didn't see you".  
  
"No need to be sorry, Miss Granger" Lucius purred I her ear, "Always a pleasure" and he retreated further in to the store, smirking.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione stood in the door to Flourish and Blotts, watching Lucius Malfoy disappear behind a row of books.  
  
_Where did that come from? _  
  
She quickly left to find Harry and Ron. She soon met up with them outside of Quality Quiddich Supplies. She must have still had a look of confusion on her face, because Harry was staring at her.  
  
"Something bugging you?" he asked.  
  
"no, I'm fine." Hermione said distractedly.  
  
"ugh." Ron moaned, "What's worse than a Malfoy?"   
  
"I don't know…what?" Harry asked.  
  
"TWO of them." Ron said, and he pointed at Lucius and Draco making their way to the Quidditch store.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Potty, the Weasel, and the Mudblood." Draco drawled.  
  
"what do you want?" Ran said bitterly.  
  
Hermione glanced at Lucius. He remained silent, but looked her up and down suggestively. Hermione shuddered and Lucius smirked.  
  
"Come, Draco." he entered the store with Draco trailing in his wake.  
  
"If I could just get a clear shot…" Ron was aiming his wand at Draco's back.  
  
"C'mon", Harry said, grabbing him by the arm and they left the store. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two- Platform 9 ¾   
  
Disclaimer: If you still think this is mine…I suggest you get professional help.  
  
Summary: More jumping from Hermione, and more smirking from our slippery friend Lucius.   
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Lucius strolled through the parents and students crowding Platform 9 ¾. Then he spotted her. Hermione Granger hugged her parents goodbye. After they left she sat on a nearby bench and buried herself in a book. Lucius made sure Draco was on the train, and then sat down next to her. Hermione was so caught up in her reading she didn't even notice. Until Lucius leaned in closer and whispered in her ear:  
  
"Hello, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione jumped again, sending her book flying. Lucius caught it easily and held it out for her. She took it, glancing up at him nervously.  
  
"Thank You" she stammered.  
  
"Again, it was a pleasure" Lucius whispered, he was still an inch from her face. The train whistled. "You'd best get on the train Miss Granger." he said silkily, then he got up and Disapparated, very pleased with himself.   
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione gathered her books and got on the train. She found Harry, Ron, and Ginny in a compartment and joined them. She was very confused. Hermione remained quiet through most of the journey, claiming she was tired.   
  
Why did Mr. Malfoy look at me like that? And what did he mean "Always a pleasure"?. and why does he make me so nervous?   
  
Hermione knew why he made her nervous. He was older, good-looking, powerful, and the way he'd looked at her was downright unnerving.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lucius was lying in bed, thinking. He knew what he wanted. And he always got what he wanted. As long as he kept her guessing, wondering, she would never know what hit her. But how would he do that while she was at school? His eyes rested on a picture of himself and the other school governors. An evil grin crept onto his face, Lucius got up and crossed the room to his desk. There, he wrote a letter and magically multiplied it so there were eleven copies sitting in front of him. He addressed them and tied them to his owl's leg. Then, he carried the owl to the window and smirked as he watched it fly away. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three- The Announcement and The Potions Class  
  
Summary: Lucius makes Hermione squirm a little more…if that's possible.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Dumbledore stood up at the staff table during breakfast the next morning. The usual twinkle in his eyes was gone, and he looked very grim. The students all stopped talking and looked up at him expectantly. Even the teachers looked curious.  
  
"I have received word this morning that the school governor's have made a decision concerning the productivity here at Hogwarts. They wish to…inspect he school, to ensure everything is running smoothly. Her to do that, are two of the school governors, Jonathan Sheilds and Lucius Malfoy." Dumbledore waved his wand and two more chairs appeared at the staff table as Lucius entered with Sheilds following him.  
  
"They will be interviewing some students. If you are chosen, you will be given a time to meet with either Mr. Malfoy or Mr. Sheilds." Dumbledore sat down, and Lucius and Sheilds followed suit.  
  
Hundreds of owls swooped across the Great Hall, one landed in front of Hermione. She removed the note and read:  
  
**Your interview will take place tonight at 10 o'clock in my quarters. Third portrait on the right in the dungeons, the password is "snitch". **  
  
The note wasn't signed, but one glance at the staff table told her who it was from. Lucius Malfoy was smirking at her. Hermione felt tingles in her spine.  
  
_In his quarters? Alone? At 10 o' clock? Oh, God. _  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Lucius watched Hermione for the rest of the meal. She looked very uncomfortable. She got up to leave early, and carefully avoided his gaze.  
  
_Time for phase one. _  
  
Lucius followed he out of the Great Hall and into the empty corridor. He passed her, pausing o whisper:  
  
"Looking forward to it. See you in Potions, Miss Granger."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione entered Potions later that day with Harry to see Lucius sitting directly behind the only free table. She sat next to Harry with her back to Lucius and tried to concentrate on the lesson. When Professor Snape had written the instructions out of the store cupboard, leaving Hermione quite alone.  
  
"Feel free to wear something a little more comfortable than your robes tonight, Miss Granger," Lucius muttered so only she could here.  
  
Hermione shuddered and, satisfied, Lucius got up to roam the room. After a few minutes of watching students prepare their Calming Concoction, he sat back down behind Hermione and Harry. Hermione was shaking uncontrollably. When Snape told them to bottle a sample of their Calming Concoctions, no one saw her take a swig of it. No one but Lucius. He smirked.  
  
_On to Phase Two _


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

****

RemusLupin'sWife: You Found Me!!!! I haven't been around hpfanfiction a lot cuz I don't like how they've changed it. I liked the old layout better….this one screws up to much. Anyway, I'll update as soon as the plot bunnies come back. They never stick around and they keep hopping from story to story…*Damn bunnies*…

****

Chapter Four- The Interview  
  
**Summary: **Lucius. Hermione. A cozy little sitting room with a fire. What do you think will happen? No! Not that you sick minded people!  
**  
Chapter Four:**  
  
"I have to go, Ginny!" Hermione sighed, "He's a school governor."  
  
"He's a creep" Ginny argued. Hermione had just confided everything in her. She felt she couldn't tell Harry and Ron. "If you go there's no telling what he'll do."  
  
Hermione knew Ginny was right, but she couldn't think of an excuse she could use to get out of it. So, she made her way down to the dungeons. She arrived with five minutes to spare, gave the password to the portrait and entered a room with a couch, coffee table, and a sizzling fireplace.  
  
"Miss Granger" Lucius greeted her, coming in from a door on the left. He sat on the couch and indicated for her to do the same.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione muttered.  
  
"So, let's get right to the point…what improvements would you like to see here at Hogwarts?"  
  
The interview passed smoothly, and Hermione finally relaxed. At half past ten, Lucius led her to the door, and put his hand on her arm.  
  
"Come back for a visit" he purred in her ear, and watched her hurry out of the room.  
  
Lucius went back to his bedroom, laughing to himself. He was right. This would be very entertaining.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower, she collapsed on a chair in ht common room next to Ginny. She was still trying to catch her breath.  
  
"What did he do?" Ginny demanded.  
  
Hermione told Ginny how the interview had went fairly well, up until Lucius' disturbing comment at the end. She stopped when she saw the look of horror on Ginny's face.  
  
"EEWWW! Hermione, you were hit on by a dirty old man!"  
  
Hermione moaned and sank back into her chair. Soon after, she grew tired of Ginny's questioning and went up to her dormitory to get some sleep. The first thing she saw when she reached the empty dormitory was an owl on her bed.  
  
**  
Your interview will take place tomorrow morning at 8 o' clock by the lake  
-Mr. Sheilds   
**  
_Please don't let him be another "creepy old man" as Ginny put it. _  
  
The next morning was Saturday, so no one would be out that early. Hermione went to bed thinking about her "interview" with Lucius, and wondering why she had one with Mr. Sheilds as well. 


	5. Chapter Five

****

Thanks to all my reviewers! I know this has taken me _ages_ to update…so I hope you're happy with the little that I give you now. Remember I wrote this a long time ago, and my writing has GREATLY (I hope) improved since then. Now on with the story!

****

Chapter Five- Meeting Mr. Sheilds  
  
**Summary: **Hermione has a meeting with Mr. Sheilds…maybe…  
  
**Chapter Five:**  
  
Hermione woke up early the next morning and got dressed before running to the Great Hall and eating a very hurried breakfast of toast and orange juice. She headed out to the lake before anyone else was even awake. Wanting to get her interview over as quickly as possible so she could enjoy her free day. When she got there what she saw shocked her.  
_  
What the? _  
  
Lucius Malfoy was lying in the grass next to the lake, propped up on his elbow. Hermione had the urge to run, but refused to show weakness.  
  
"It appears Mr. Sheilds didn't know I'd already interviewed you, and when he found out he scheduled this time for another student." Lucius drawled.  
  
_Yeah, right. Like you didn't send me that letter. _  
  
"I volunteered to come and tell you. Please, sit down."  
  
"Actually, I'm meeting Harry." Hermione lied.  
  
"Pity" Lucius smirked, "well, my offer from last night still stands, Miss Granger."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
_  
I will not let this perverted man intimidate me. _  
  
Lucius stood up and towered over Hermione. Coming ever closer, he put a finger under her chin and made her look up at him.  
  
"I think you know what it means", he said, suggestion coloring his voice.  
  
Hermione pulled away from him and glared into his icy blue eyes. She was panicking inside, but she wouldn't let him see her fear. Or her attraction. 

Attraction? Where had that come from? Ack! Run!  
  
"I assure you I don't," She said defiantly.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, should I show you?" he leaned in to kiss her but Hermione was too quick for him. She ducked and backed away.  
  
"I think not," she said shakily, and she shakily turned to go.  
  
_Oh. My. God. Oh. My. God. What the hell is he doing? Has he gone INSANE? _  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Lucius watched Hermione run back to the castle, her bushy hair streaming behind her. He laughed to himself.  
  
_She wants it. It's only a mater of time now. _  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
(A/n): He\'s evil, I know...please don\'t flame me! I can\'t help it that I'm insane!


	6. Chapter Six

****

Chapter Six- Hogsmeade  
  
**Disclaimer: **Still not mine…I wish…  
  
**Summary: **Lucius follows Hermione and manages to "creep" Ginny out even more.  
  
**Chapter Six:**  
  
It had been almost a week since that day by the lake. Hermione hadn't seen Lucius anywhere except for mealtimes. He never looked at her. She hoped he'd gotten the point. Ginny, however, hadn't left her alone. She was disgusted when Hermione finally told her about Lucius being at the lake instead of Mr. Shields. She hadn't missed a single opportunity to remind her of it either.  
  
"He hasn't said anything to you since then?" Ginny whispered Friday evening at dinner.  
  
"Ginny…" Hermione said warningly.  
  
"Sorry…it's just…tomorrow's Saturday…what if he tries something?" Ginny whispered nervously.  
  
"We'll be in Hogsmeade! Surrounded by people!" Hermione muttered, hoping she was right.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Hermione and Ginny left breakfast together for Hogsmeade. She felt Lucius watching her as she passed the staff table. Ginny must have noticed to, because she let out a snort of disgust form Hermione's side.  
  
"Creepy, creepy, creepy!" she muttered, "he was eyeing you…it was just…gross--" Ginny froze and Hermione turned to see what her friend was looking at.  
  
She found herself face to face with the strong chest of Lucius Malfoy. She felt her heart pounding in her throat, and prayed her robes would hide her trembling knees as she raised her gaze to meet his defiantly.  
  
"Have fun", Lucius sneered, before passing them to make his way down the road to Hogsmeade. 

When he was out of view, Hermione slowly turned to Ginny. She was visible shaken and ashen face, but kept her tone neutral.   
  
"Stick to me like glue today, k?" She moaned and Ginny nodded.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lucius watched Hermione and Ginny enter Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron. They headed for Zonko's Joke Shop. Lucius waited patiently until they left the store and the boys and girls wandered off in two separate directions.   
  
_Two down. One to go. _  
  
Lucius followed the two girls to The Three Broomsticks, and waited behind some shrubbery as they ordered. He sat in a booth hidden from view, but still close enough to hear their conversation.  
  
"I haven't seen that creep since we got here." Ginny muttered.  
  
"Thank God." Hermione mumbled.   
  
Ginny got up to go to the bathroom, leaving Hermione alone at the table. Lucius made his move. He sauntered over to Hermione's booth and sat across form her. She looked up at him, trying to compose herself outwardly though she was screaming inside. Hermione's face remained blank, but her eyes shone with fear and confusion.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy" she said evenly.  
  
"No need to hide it, Miss Granger. I can see it in your eyes." Lucius smirked.  
  
"See what exactly?" Hermione asked heatedly as he came around the table to sit next to her.  
  
"I see wants…needs… desires …"he purred.  
  
"Then you're hallucinating." Hermione said, but she couldn't hide the nervous moan in her throat as he came even closer.  
  
"I think not. I--" Lucius was cut off by Ginny clearing her throat and sitting across from them.  
  
"Well, thank you for letting me interview you further, Miss Granger." he said, and then he left.  
  
"Why did we have to sit in the back?" Hermione groaned.


	7. Chapter Seven

****

I officially agree with you, _Danny Elfman's Secret Lover_, if Lucius were to put the moves on me I would do more than your innocent purr, though. *licks lips*

Chapter Seven- The Diary  
  
**Disclaimer: **It belongs to the duckies. If you believe that…you are beyond help…  
  
**Summary: **Lucius finds a bit of bedtime reading…*grins evilly*   
  
**Chapter Seven:**  
  
Hermione and Ginny met back up with Ron and Harry and headed back to Hogwarts. Just as they were leaving Hogsmeade, Hermione realized she'd left her bag in The Three Broomsticks. She convinced the others to go ahead of her so they wouldn't miss lunch. Then she tore back through the small wizarding community. She entered The Three Broomsticks, bent over and clutching her side. A pair of black boots appeared I front of her. Hermione's gaze swept up the black robes and settled on the face of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Miss Granger, you shouldn't be out alone, it's getting late." he said evenly.  
  
"I forgot my bag…"Hermione said quietly, unnerved by his stare. He held up her bag for her. Then he held up a small purple book.  
  
"you read my DIARY?" Hermione hissed.  
  
"You've placed some very good curses on it. Electrical shocks, for instance" he sneered.  
  
Hermione glared up at him. She was no longer afraid, she was thoroughly pissed off! She looked right in to his icy blue eyes.  
  
"A person's diary Is PRIVATE!"  
  
"Yours certainly is" Lucius remarked calmly. "Like I said, it's getting late, allow me to escort you back to the school…unless you still want to hide your 'strange attraction' from me."  
  
As he said this, Hermione noticed the purple stripes on his hands. She started breathing rapidly, and looked up at him disbelievingly.  
  
"You did read it!" she muttered.  
  
"Electrical shocks are nothing, Miss Granger, it's these I'm worried about." he said, indicating the stripes. "Care to explain?"  
  
"A jinx, anyone who reads my diary without permission gets stripes or spots, depending on what they read," Hermione said accusingly, "spots are the worst. What else did you read, Mr. Malfoy?" she demanded.  
  
"An interesting bit about our meeting by the lake." Lucius smirked. He began to quote the diary:  
  
"He tried to kiss me, I didn't let him…but I can't help but wonder…"  
  
Hermione was shaking with fury and embarrassment. Lucius got a firm grip on her arm and led her outside to a bench hidden in some trees.  
  
"What do you wonder about, Miss Granger?" he whispered, leaning in closer.   



	8. Chapter Eight

****

Chapter Eight- Stripes  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own it…I'm not that smart.  
  
**Summary: **hehehe…Lucius in stripes…  
  
**Chapter Eight:**  
  
Lucius kissed Hermione softly. When he pulled away with a smug look on his face, he looked directly in to her eyes.  
  
"Now, Miss Granger, about these stripes…" he trailed of when he noticed the look of horror on Hemione's face.  
  
Hermione ran from the bench in the trees and all the way out of Hogsmeade. Lucius stared after her. When she was out of view, he snapped back to life.  
  
_what the hell? _  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione didn't stop running until she reached the common room. She looked pointedly at Ginny and went to her dormitory. Ginny entered seconds later, looking concerned.  
  
"He read my diary." Hermione groaned.  
  
"Ugh! Which part?" Ginny was the only person who'd ever read that little purple book and not come away with some serious stripes.  
  
"The part about what happened by the lake"  
  
"Oh. My. God." Ginny said, "What did he say?"  
  
"He didn't really say anything…he kind of…"  
  
"Kind of what?" Ginny demanded.  
  
"Kissed me."  
  
"He did WHAT?" Ginny hissed.  
  
"Don't make me say it again, Gin." Hermione begged.  
  
"Well, what did you do?"  
  
"I ran all the way here."  
  
Ginny broke in to a grin and laughed mischievously. Hermione just looked at her, thinking she'd lost it.  
  
"That means he still has stripes!" Ginny laughed. Hermione grinned, Ginny's laugh was contagious and soon both girls were out of breath.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
_Damn! _  
  
Lucius had just arrived in his room. He took one look at h hands and sat at his desk. He scribbled a letter and tied it to his owl's leg. Then he sat down on the couch and waited.   
  



End file.
